Spin
by Warfang
Summary: Take a game and a room full of friends and enemies. Will they ever figure out what the real game is? Pairings included.


[Spin]

_You spin me right round, baby, right round, like a record baby, right round round round_

The music played in the background of Celty's and Shinra's apartment, the party starting. Mikado had passed his finals, and was apprenticing to Shizuo for the time being. Kida sat on the floor, Anri next to him. Saki was in the kitchen, talking quietly to Izaya, who annoyingly enough was keeping a straight face.

Shizuo was on the balcony, smoking through another cigarette.

Mikado sighed and shook his head. At least they had agreed not to fight during the party. Celty tapped away on her PDA before presenting it to Mikado.

[Shall we play a game?]

Mikado looked around the room, and nodded.

"Alright, who wants to play a game?" He called out.

Kida's hand shot through the air and Mikado wondered why he didn't just shout it out. "I know! Spin the bottle truth or dare!"

Mikado looked at him. Well, everyone looked at him, Celty angled herself towards him, but the look on Mikado's face didn't stop Kida, despite Shizuo's managing to be felt through the doors to the balcony.

Mikado deadpanned "Any other suggestions?" looking around the room. Kida made a hand signal to the kitchen when Mikado wasn't looking.

Saki perked up. "I think spin the bottle would be great to start with."

Izaya's mouth dropped open.

Anri stood up. "I'll get something for the bottle. Shinra-san, do you know if there's anything here for it?"

Mikado coughed. "Well then, spin the bottle it is, then."

Izaya pointed a finger at Kida, then trailed it over to Saki, then flipped through some circles to point back at Anri. His face was furrowed as he tried to follow what could possibly be the reason between the three pushing for the same game.

Saki smiled at him and headed into the living room, getting Celty to help her move the furniture. She mentioned something to Celty, who bobbed her neck and stepped onto the balcony.

Izaya decided, whatever these three were up to, he was going to record it for later analysis.

* * *

Once everyone was inside, Kida sat next to Mikado, then Celty was on Mikado's other side, followed by Shinra, Izaya, Anri, Shizuo, and Saki. Izaya and Shizuo looked at each other over Anri's head, and a distinctive sword handle slid out of Anri's body.

Izaya parkour'd to the other side of the room.

Anri sighed, and laid Saika down in the middle of the group, before giving the sword a sharp twist. The blade sang around, and Mikado reflected that of course this group wouldn't just use a regular bottle, and even bet that this was Shinra's idea.

Indeed, Shinra gave Izaya a wide smile as the informant slunk back to the group. Izaya shot him a dirty look, and flicked 'twice the payment' at Shinra.

'Need my services' Shinra signed back, mimicking sewing something shut. The blade stopped, pointing at Celty.

Anri glanced at her mother figure. "Celty-san, truth or dare?"

[Truth]

"Would you rescue Shinra if aliens kidnapped him?"

Celty's fingers flew over the PDA

[ALIENS ARE REALLY SCARY! OF COURSE I'D RESCUE HIM! HE'D BE TERRIFIED!]

"Ah, Celty, you really do love me-oomph." Celty punched Shinra in the side. She typed something out and showed it to him. Shinra laughed.

Celty reached out and spun Saika. As the blade hummed, Kida glanced at Anri. "Uh, is it safe for us to touch her?"

Anri nodded. "I've been working on her. And I'd love it of Izaya-san cut himself. And she would love it if Shizuo-san cut himself. She says you're both too lonely."

Shizuo 'tched' about damn talking swords, and Izaya felt a cold bead of sweat run down his back side. Hanging around these kids was so interesting. He just loved all of them- except the two sitting next to him on his left.

The sword slowed down, pointing at Kida. Celty tapped out a message.

[Truth or humiliate Izaya?]

"Celty!"

"Humiliate! Ow, Saki! I mean, dare!"

[Open the window and yell that Izaya is marrying tomorrow. Pick anyone.]

Kida got a devilish grin on his face, before bolting to the balcony. Izaya got up, and happened to 'trip' over a shadow.

"Izaya admitted to having a crush on Dotachin! Ring the wedding bells!" Kida bellowed off the balcony. Shinra laughed, and Izaya got up only to trip again, before he finally sat back down. Kida came in a few minutes later after loudly embellishing how Izaya came out with this 'truth' in their game.

"If Dotachin ever finds out, I'm hoping he's in a good mood." Kida chuckled, sitting down. He reached out and whirled Saika around, leaning back on his arms, thinking about what to ask the others.

Saika pointed at Shinra.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmmm…truth."

"Do you- ah, forget that. Er, hmm." Kida scratched the back of his head. "Aha! Did you want to be a doctor growing up?"

Shinra looked at him, and then shrugged. "Actually, growing up I wanted to be Celty's husband. And now I'm close to making that reality." Shinra gave Celty a warm smile. Celty fidgeted with her PDA, and gave off the appearance of being flustered. She typed out a message on her PDA, showing it to Shinra.

He gave her a very big, happy smile in return. His hand crept over and she laced his fingers in her hand.

Kida refrained from gagging.

Shinra finally remembered himself and reached out, twirling Saika. The blade hummed, before pointing at Mikado.

Mikado gulped, before putting on a brave face.

"Truth or Dare?"

Wanting excitement was his weakness…

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Shizuo-san."

The group reacted.

Celty typed something furiously on her PDA, ripping her hand out of Shinra's. Anri glanced at Mikado's face. Kida bristled, planting himself a bit more between Mikado and Shizuo, noting that Saki had slipped off somewhere.

Izaya stared at Shinra, as though the underground doctor had surprised him, before tracing his finger from Kida, to Saki, to Anri, who was looking at Mikado, to Shinra.  
No way….were they all in on something? How could his humans keep something from him? Especially these humans!

Then he noticed Saki and his camera were missing…

Mikado looked lost in his thoughts, before he put a hand on Kida's shoulder.

"It's fine." The others stopped their panicking. Shizuo's frozen countenance crackled as his head turned towards Mikado. "It's fine with me. Shizuo, are you okay with it?"

"Not really." Shizuo growled. His brown eyes were looking at Shinra as he pocketed his glasses.

Shinra shook his head. "I never said what kind of kiss it should be. He could just kiss your hand and be done. Sheesh, are all of you gutter-minded? Celty, I can't believe you would say such a thing!"

Celty typed something furiously, before just punching Shinra. He sighed and gave the couch a look.

Kida moved out of the way as Mikado crawled over to Shizuo. Time seemed to slow down as everyone felt the energy in the room change. Was that Boss Mikado headed towards Shizuo?

"Are you alright with this?" Mikado asked Shizuo, looking him in the eye. Shizuo nodded.

"Just on the hand, right?"

Mikado leaned up, kissing him on the cheek. "I find the taste of cigarettes disgusting, so please don't mind, Shizuo-san."

Shizuo's retort made the scene famous.

"You aren't even legal yet."

Mikado raised an eyebrow. "I'm not- Shizuo-san, I may reside in Ikebukuro, but technically I'm still classed as 'Saitama', so when we compare Saitama laws to Ikebukuro laws, I was legal from the age of fourteen. But I'm not- that is to say- you know what, let's just stick with Ikebukuro rules. No smoking until I'm eighteen."

END

OMAKE

Saki giggled as she handed the camera over to Erika to remove the chip.

"The look on Izaya's face when Mikado ended his speech…everyone just looked hysterical, but he looked like he was in hysterics. And Heiwajima-san was so red! And, Izaya came really close to figuring what was going on."

Erika paid her the agreed upon amount. "Don't worry. If Izaya ever did find out, he wouldn't come near it. Nothing keeps a rumor growing like paying attention to it."

Saki clutched the camera and inserted another chip inside. Kida, standing lookout, rolled his eyes along with his head.

"Sheesh, you two. All this just to see if Izaya and Shizuo really are a couple. You do realize that they hate each other, right?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Kida-kun." Erika pouted. Saki nodded.

"Besides, if there was anyone who could possibly handle Izaya-san, it's Heiwajima-san. Mikado-san is their adopted son."

"EH!" Erika shrieked. Kida whipped around.

"Didn't you see how he planted that on his cheek? Mikado-san is an affectionate son, and he wants his Papa and Father to get together and stop hurting him. Saika's been complaining as much."

Kida shook his head as Erika uploaded the file and started watching. "No way…they totally should adopt him!" She squealed.

Kida sighed. "Great. In this cracked up family, Izaya's Father, you're his 'goddaughter', I'm the son-in-law, Shizuo-san is Papa, and now Mikado's being adopted in! Where's that leave Anri-chan?" He lamented.

Saki shrugged. "A cousin, I guess."

Kida sighed. "Saki, you know Anri-chan and I aren't like that…"

"Because she's still waiting for your blessing, idiot. Then she'll be the daughter-in-law." Saki glared at Kida.

Kida looked both ways down the street, then saluted and bolted.

Erika whistled.

"You really have him whipped."

Saki grinned. "Well, like Father like goddaughter, I suppose."

Erika's eyes shone.

"So, how shall we convince them to get married?"


End file.
